


Condom Breaker

by MRLO



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRLO/pseuds/MRLO
Summary: ABO设定，櫂爱已交往设定，天台，爱知in兔丸cos，火野家族强势入镜





	Condom Breaker

宫地学院的卡片战斗部部长、omega的先导爱知，有一位来自后江高校的alpha男朋友櫂俊树，这是两个学校人尽皆知的事情。有时候爱知因为学校的事情放学晚了，櫂俊树还会亲自千里迢迢跑来宫地接他，二人一有机会便像纳豆一样黏在一起四处撒狗粮，学校内被闪瞎者不计其数，櫂俊树最终以情圣与终极赢家的形象牢牢刻在了每一个宫地学院的学生心中。  
这天是宫地学院的文化祭，卡片战斗部惯例举办舞台剧。櫂俊树本想带着后江的部员前去捧场，但不巧今年后江的文化祭也定在了同一天。在忙活了大半天之后，眼见慕名来挑战的学生有逐渐减少的趋势，三和便让櫂俊树先行离场，在女生们不满的抗议声中，櫂俊树离开了体育馆，而森川胜海同学迅速地占据了他原先的位置。  
“櫂君！你怎么也来了？后江那边文化祭结束了吗？”扛着摄影装备的卡片首都店长远远地看见了人群中那棵挺拔的树，挥手将他招呼过来。  
“舞台剧已经结束了吗？”櫂俊树问。  
“是啊！不过我录了象哦，櫂君要是有兴趣的话明天可以来店里看看？”店长得意地举起手中的摄像机，“今年和往年不一样，他们做了一个关于阴阳师的剧本呢！美咲扮演一个叫八百比丘尼的角色，真是太可爱了……”  
“爱知在哪儿？”櫂俊树打断他。  
“我就知道你要找爱知……”店长无奈地回答，“有人看见他上楼了，说是要吃抑制剂什么的？”

爱知摇摇晃晃地撞开天台的门，扑通一声跌倒在冰冷的地板上。风把他和服的下摆吹了起来，裸露的大腿感受到凉意，他又把领子扯开来，让更多的风从和服的缝隙处吹进他的身体，试图让自己混乱的头脑变得冷静些。  
怎么会这样，真是太不小心了……光顾着收拾舞台剧的戏服而把抑制剂落在家里了什么的……爱知用力给了自己一巴掌，但是omega的信息素仍然盘在他的血管里啃咬他的皮肉。爱知从兜里掏出手机，拨打家里的电话，如果妈妈在家的话，说不定能把抑制剂带过来——  
“啊”，爱知手一滑，手机掉在了地上。受发情期的高热所致，他的身体现在有些不听使唤。而当爱知伸出手想要将手机重新捡起来时，从门后传来的脚步声让他浑身汗毛倒立。爱知赶紧挪到了墙后面，捂住嘴倾听门后的状况——来者是alpha、beta、还是omega？他会帮助自己码？爱知屏住呼吸听着脚步声越来越近，并且颇有愈发急促之势，如果是櫂君，如果是櫂君就好了……  
“爱知！”熟悉的声音从身边响起，爱知简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，櫂君？櫂君怎么到这里来了？  
櫂俊树一打开门便问到了那股omega的信息素味道，他顺着气味寻去，映入他眼中的是表演结束还未脱下戏服的爱知：他头上戴着一只兔耳发箍，身上穿了一件长襟的和服，与之相反的下半身却只穿了一条小短裤和一双木屐，白皙光滑的大腿就这么暴露在空气中，如果他不是爱知的男朋友的话，估计此刻早就控制不住alpha体内潜藏着的兽性了。  
“櫂君？你怎么……”爱知刚想问出口，櫂俊树却伸出食指抵在了他的嘴唇上。自己一分钟前最想见的人此时正处于离自己不到半公分的地方，alpha的信息素从对方的腺体处被释放，让爱知的心跳稍微缓和了些，但是欲望却更加强烈。  
爱知抬起手，环抱住櫂俊树的肩膀，不顾自己还顶着兔耳朵就往櫂君的怀里蹭。櫂俊树一把捏住爱知的后颈迫使爱知抬头，弯下腰就这么吻了上去。爱知从嘴里呼出急促且饱含热量的气息，面对櫂君趁自己毫无防备从唇间伸进来的舌头只能匆忙招架，很快就被压迫得呼吸困难。櫂俊树不慌不忙地舔舐爱知发烫的口腔内部，二人嘴唇间接合处已经能看见透明的津液。爱知涨红了脸，腰际传来阵阵酥麻的电流。当二人分开时，从两人之间拉出一条晶莹的丝，落到和服上。  
爱知靠着墙大口大口喘着气，櫂俊树一把将爱知和服上的带子扯下来，连同那些奇奇怪怪的装饰品一起统统丢到一边。继而再把和服下面的内衬解开，从肚脐开始一点点在爱知滚烫的肌肤上烙下吻，最终停留在脖子的腺体处。櫂俊树趁爱知不注意，轻轻在腺体上咬了一口，omega最敏感的地方之一遭到硬物触碰，爱知整个人差点就弹了起来，櫂俊树赶紧反复抚摸他的后背安抚下来。  
“櫂……櫂君……”爱知抬起膝盖戳了戳身上的alpha，櫂俊树舔了舔爱知的乳首后一手将爱知的短裤和内裤一起脱了下来。私密之处突然暴露在空气中，而面前还是自己的爱人、一个拥有强大气场的alpha，爱知的心脏飞快地撞击他的胸腔，穴口处也不受控制地流下了omega独有的润滑液。  
櫂俊树将两只手指从穴口处插了进去。湿润的腔道紧紧地包住他，甚至还不知餍足地将他的手指往更深处吸。爱知捂住嘴，从手背后断断续续地发出了碎碎的呻吟，润滑液源源不断地从爱知体内流出来，打湿了櫂君的手指，有些甚至还流到了大腿上。  
“櫂君……会，会被人看见的……”  
“现在才说这个太迟了。”  
文化祭的声音隐隐从楼下传来。櫂俊树解开裤子拉链，掏出自己涨起的阴茎，一只手抬起爱知的腿便不由分说地将阴茎狠狠推了进去。腔道内突然被alpha粗大的阴茎填满，爱知不受控制地仰起头，身体随着alpha的动作前后摆动，从口中发出的也不再是细碎的呻吟，而是大声的喘息。爱知死死抱住櫂君的肩膀，生怕再这样下去自己就会在快感的洪流中失去理智，而事实上他也快失去理智了……  
“嘘！”櫂俊树突然停下来动作。  
爱知不解地望向櫂君的眼睛，下体仍然牢牢的吸着櫂君的阴茎，他正想发问，天台门哐的一下被撞开的声音让他几乎停止呼吸。  
“哥哥！！我跟你说过多少遍了！！你再干这种事我就把你和你的收藏品一起统统炸掉！你给我记清楚了！！”  
爱知认出这是同级的火野倉，而她扯着耳朵的那名男生则是她的哥哥火野羅。  
“对不起对不起，倉……我发誓我再也不会这么做了！”  
爱知屏住呼吸，任由櫂君捂住他的嘴巴，而身下二人结合的地方却始终瘙痒难耐。他抬起头，发现櫂君正侧头细心听着闯入者的动静，便恶作剧似的伸出舌头舔櫂君的手心。  
立即察觉的櫂俊树转过头，眼神里带上了一丝警告的神色。而未等爱知作出下一步的行动，櫂俊树便托着爱知的大腿根部，往爱知某个柔软的部位顶了一下。  
“唔——！”爱知顿时发出了一声惊呼，随即又立刻捂住了嘴。  
“谁在那儿？”倉回头扫视爱知那边。爱知捂住嘴紧张地往墙角处缩了缩，他们二人都是beta，而且他们站在上风口，风将omega和alpha的信息素都吹散了，应该无法发现才对……  
“什么都没有啊……好了好了，我们先回去吧，倉——”  
“你别黏过来！恶心死了！”倉甩开金色的长发，大步走出天台门口，将羅留在原地。  
爱知与櫂君往羅的方向望去，见那人正呆站在原地吹风，而两个人的下半身又处于蓄势待发的状态，櫂俊树最先动作起来。他先是缓慢地在爱知体内抽送了几下，爱知的后背摩擦着墙体，从喉咙发出喘息。  
櫂俊树下身的力度开始加重，温暖湿润的腔道紧紧地吸住他的阴茎，他甚至能感到前端处已经被榨出了些许精液。爱知一直看着那个突然闯入的人，竭力不让自己发出一丝声音，但櫂君每次都能准确的擦过那块柔软的部位，导致他只能从手心后发出低低的呻吟声。  
“唔……唔！唔嗯……”  
櫂俊树空出来的另一只手伸出去摸了摸爱知头上的兔耳，他手上的汗水沾湿了那上面的绒毛。随后他又托着爱知的腰部，让他的后背离开墙体，下半身又在爱知体内反复抽插了几下之后，爱知呜咽着射了出来，他抓准这个时机咬上爱知的腺体。爱知发出一声惊叫，而他也趁此将自己的精液释放到了爱知体内。  
高潮过后的二人面向彼此喘着气。櫂俊树将自己的阴茎从爱知的穴口处拔出来，精液滴落到地板上，更多的则是沿着大腿根部的曲线淌下。在omega白皙的大腿上，那浑浊的液体看上去尤为惹眼。櫂俊树扶住爱知的后脑勺，让对方靠着自己休息，omega发情期的香甜信息素仍无时无刻不吸引着alpha的注意力，但櫂俊树努力不让这些气味影响到自己的理智。片刻之后，他拿出纸巾迅速清理了一下现场，将和服披在爱知身上，回头看了看仍在发呆的闯入者，便抱着爱知迅速撤离了天台。


End file.
